


JohnDave Week Day #4 - Don't Go

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, johndave - Freeform, tw: abuse, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't want to feel alone anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Week Day #4 - Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> i worked for seven hours and lost everything so heres a rushed verison bc i dont give a fuck anymore

       Dave could feel the panic attack coming, he just needed to get into his advisor and then he could get to John, his boyfriend. Shoving his stuff into his already crowded locker, he walked as calmly as possible into the room, walking over to John and falling into his arms and crying. John gasped, gripping him and trying to get him to look up at him. "Dave, what's wrong? Dave, can you talk to me?" Dave gripped his arm, shaking his head, just a ugly sob exited his mouth. Flashing images from the night before ran through his mind, the names and things that were said to him. He felt the hands on him, he saw the anger in Bro's eyes and he shook harder.

       John already got his call to bring the crying boy to the counselor, holding him up as he started walking. He glared at anyone who looked at them too long, finally getting to the counselor's office, bringing Dave in. The man with salt and pepper hair, who's name was Mr. Vantas, sat in a wheelie chair and both him and John try to calm down the other. John hugged him and held his hand, while Mr. Vantas reminded him to breathe. Soon, he wasn't shaking, tears streaming down his face. Dave then vented, telling everything but the physical abuse. He was too scared to. "Well, when you go home I recommend try-"

       "I can't go home. I can't. No, please, don't make me go home. I can't I can't," 'I can'ts' poured out of his mouth as his breathing became uneven and choppy.

       "I won't let him go home. He's coming home with me."

       "Don't go, John. Please, don't go."

       "I'm not gonna go honey. I won't ever leave you alone." He squeezed the pale hand once again, and Dave gave a small smile. John called his father to get his approval, which he did. Dave texted Bro, shaky hands glided over the smooth screen. He stated that he would be going over to John's and didn't care if he wanted him home. Dave left out a unstable breath and a sharp cry. John held him, shushing him and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Soon, the day ended with everyone Dave both knew and didn't know asking if he was okay, which he wouldn't respond and just leave. John walked Dave down to his car, the blonde climbing in as the other did so too. They drove off to the raven's white house, surrounding it was a picket fence that desperately needed new paint.

       Dave got out, body full of lead and weights making it hard from him to walk to the stairs without needing John to lean on. The blue eyed teen lead him to the door, unlocking it and picking up Dave and carrying him upstairs, the other slumping into him and basically curling up into his chest. The other placed the blonde in his bed and promptly climbed in with him and snuggled into him, draping a blanket over them. John's hand fell on to one of the bruises, making Dave flinch and inhale sharply. John jumped, backing up, but then raised an eyebrow in confusion. Dave tried to curl up, hiding himself but the other stretched him out and pulled his shirt up, showing the reddish purple bruises scattered across his stomach and small cuts. Dave flinched again, hiding his face. "Dave, wait right here baby. I'm going to be right back."

       "Don't go. Please, don't leave me by myself. Please." Tears threatened to spill again as Dave tried to steady his breathing while John came back to him.

       "I won't leave. I'm getting things to fix you up and make you feel better. Come with me, you can help me out." John held out his tanned hand, which Dave took and held. They walked around the house grabbing things like Neosporin, rubbing alcohol, bandages, ice packs, small hand towels that they made damp with warm water, popcorn, chocolate, tissues and two DS's John owned and Pokemon. They climbed the stairs, back into the plain white painted room, covered in shitty movie posters. Dave laid down once again this time without a shirt so John could get at the cuts and bruises. The next hour were filled with hisses, laughing, crying (both good and bad) and many kisses, on noses, on lips, on eyelids, on bandages, light kisses on bruises and cuts. Soon the room was filled with noises from the two electronics, playing Pokemon music and noises, as both of them laughed and kissed in between battles.

       Dave stayed the night, as John's dad was okay with it since Dave was too scared to leave John's warm, safe arms. Loud noises scared him, and if anyone moved too quickly he'd freak out, so he stayed at John's for a day, but let John go to school. He talked to Mr. Egbert, where they talked about John, and talked about where Dave wanted the relationship to go, in which he responded that he never really thought about it. He just wanted everything to flow naturally, and let John decide to do anything. John's father smiled, nodding. He slowly moved, pouring himself and Dave another cup of coffee. A couple of hours later, John came home and brought Dave up to his room where they kissed.

       Two years later, Dave lived with John and his dad, and the bruises have healed, and John is helping with the bruises on his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself with a passion  
> thanks to my friend vikki the furry for helping me not be shit at writing


End file.
